SMOSH - Fastfood Chance
by Mag8889
Summary: A witty girl from Europe travels to USA not exactly happy... She encounters two amazing men that she'd never expect to meet. Will this encounter change her life? Americans, be ready for a very foreign point of view! ;d
1. Chapter 1 - Americans -

Going places, going to another continent would be a great idea! I was 19 and I could tell everyone that I've seen USA in my teenage years. But I felt awful! Not physically, well physically too. I didn't like flying itself but jet lag was the most awful thing I've experienced while travelling anywhere...

My dad thought it's a great idea. I went kinda by accident. His brother found a pretty profitable job there after years of struggling in many European countries... But it wasn't really my business... Getting a visa was a bit of a struggle and we invested quite a lot of money into the paper work!

So why would push into a country that treats me and my fellow citizens so suspiciously that I have to BUY a visa to be allowed to an airport, with a possibility to be rejected at the very arrival? Well, but here I was, sunny California. I liked sun. I could bare the heat. But I couldn't bare... Plastic Americans. Barbies with silicone boobs at every corner and people lurking at us from time to time. Soulless looks... I knew the language very good. That made me braver, but I just couldn't get used to the foreign atmosphere... It felt so strange, like at a foreign planet. Like I was out of place... Just four weeks... Just four weeks...

I kept repeating that mantra to myself, even after four days of staying at Los Angeles suburbs.  
One afternoon my uncle handed me a good amount of cash and told me to go "sightseeing" and he will go with my dad to "have a chat". That meant lots of beer and talking in some expensive bar... Do they have bars in Los Angeles?

Well, cool, uncle! Money always make me feel much better! Money combined with my language skillz can bring me lots of good! I had to be alone anyway. Uncle's adult children were still living in LA too but they were working most of the time. I was starting to like my "loneliness."

The shopping mall was HUGE. There were plenty of places I could hang my eyes on. And much less people I wanted to look at. Over 30% obesity rate was visible even in this surgically planted city. Sometimes I thought I was one of the slimmest people in USA.

I thought I should go for a dinner, not lunch, but for a dinner and try to get some fat. Earlier I spotted some fast food that looked decent enough and uncle said it's pretty good (as for American standards, he added). I took the escalator up and was happy not to be forced to eat Mexican food that I truly hate.

There was moderate number of people inside. I sat down and took a look at the menu. While I was commenting inside how most of these foods have not even a piece of vegetable inside, someone's bright laugh shook me up from my dreams.

I raised my head and after a few seconds the laugh repeated. Oh my god... It was a man... The slimmest man in California! I gazed a bit and analyzed him until he turned his head. I didn't know if he noticed me so I quickly looked down. At the fat-ass menu. I'm gonna get my calories here...  
But my thoughts drifted towards the unknown man... He wasn't much older than me... And he laughed so honestly. I haven't seen that honesty in other people I encountered until now! He was close enough and I've seen very warm brown eyes. Yes, a really, really cute man. But not stupid. Cute and stupid men are the worst kind.

I sighed and tried to focus on my food choice. I thought it was whatever since it's all beef stuffed with cheese and served with grease... I shook off pseud-romantic fantasies out off my head and after a minute I hurried to make my order. I wasn't 15 anymore...

And guess what had happened? I seriously forgot about my cute man laughing when I heard that giggle again, just behind my back! Suddenly there was a ton of people in the fast-food and this man took a place right behind weirded-out foreigner... I kept my shit together and tried not to look back. I'm not great at pretending I don't stare when I want to stare... A fat guy took his snacks with him and I ordered my surprise meal with a bit shaky voice, wondering if the clerk is criticizing my accent in her mind. Probably not.

And all this time I could feel an electrifying presence on my back and I listened to cheerful voice talking to some other, more vicious voice... OMG, there are TWO of them! I rolled my eyes and quickly sat down in the nearest free table. There weren't many left.

I finished my meal, partially intoxicated with emotions, crowd and hormones getting into my head every time my ear could catch those two voices lively discussing something... I tried not to focus on their conversation. I tried to enjoy my American food in American fast food. Evaluate if the food tastes like paper, as I've heard. But it was so hard...

I overheard a few loose words and maybe a sentence. They weren't talking about bullshit... That I could deduct. I knew they weren't...

These two Amercian men with their laugh and lively minds took over my mind. And I get addicted quickly...


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprise -

Feeling narcotized with fat and food preservatives, I was strolling down an alley, letting nice sugar rush take over my brain. My stomach was struggling but my brain got a nice buzz. I'd be happy with some alcohol... I smiled to my thoughts and all the sudden my hearT froze. This was America... And I have to be 21 here. I stood for a moment and let my heart to calm down. I blinked and thought again... But if I'm not an American citizen, does this apply to me too? I paid to be let in to this friggin country!

I approached a banister and looked down at people strolling. It surely doesn't matter. I'm 19... Foreigner or not, here I won't buy any alcohol, even though I drink legally in Europe.

"Fuck this!" I said in English. And anxiously looked around. I don't want to get arrested!

I nervously reached my cell phone and checked the time. I still had over an hour... I can go do some REAL shopping! Get some nice jeans and stuff! Fuck yeah! Stupid gurl! You can go crazy shopping in the USA! Chill out and enjoy your amounts of-

"Excuse me."

"Huh..."

I took a glimpse at the speaker. And then my eyesight slid down and came back again. There was one of the most handsome men I've seen EVER in my life. I felt like I'm gonna make a fool of myself in a few seconds. But then I realized that I'm a foreigner and foreigners can do stupid things because they are foreigners...

"Y-yes?" I stammered a bit. I must had looked like I'm stunned. With eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you." Said the man with the most charming smile ever. My knees went soft. "My name is Ian and I noticed you in a fast food about half an hour ago..."

"...mhmm well... That's nice I guess?" I replied amazingly consciously, imagining a serial murderer wearing this gorgeous face. "But... But what do you want?!" I finally said.  
I noticed I must had cut him off and his mouth was slightly open.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry! I'll say it like this. Me and my friend, we make funny videos and we're looking for some actors. I know it's a bit weird but we thought you could be great for the role." He recited and I lost my voice. For a few tensed seconds.

"Me?! A role?!" I blinked blankly. I immediately stopped admiring the brightest blue eyes. I was sure he's wearing contacts.

"Yes. It's like winning a lottery." He smiled again but a bit timidly. "We were surprised too." I stayed mute so he continued to encourage me. "Me and my friend, we have a show called Smosh. You probably haven't heard about it. I just realized you're probably not from the USA? Do you understand me?" He added the last sentence very slowly.

I blinked again. "Y-yes... I came here to visit my uncle." I still was functioning on basic thought patterns... "And I'm still stunned." I admitted, feeling kinda better. Ian seemed nice and honest after all. "What is that video? I didn't watch much of TV here... So I'm sorry, I don't know your show..."

"Well..." He smirked and I got hooked again. "We're not on TV. We're making our show on the internet. On YouTube."

"On the internet...? I watch YouTube from time to time..."

About five minutes later I managed to get sane again and get more details from the guy. And say what's my name. He could pronounce it. I liked it. I was still really cautious and tried to judge if he's not just one of psychos that appear all over the world. Everything he said seemed legit for now. But me being a foreigner could've been a problem...

He said his friend will show up soon and even before that I started realizing somethin... Somethin verrrry creepy and terrific. I thought I saw Ian earlier.

"Hi!" sounded a cheerful voice and I was happy to be sitting. My heart rushed again and I must had blushed and I rarely ever blush.

"Hey, I'm Anthony." Said the slimmest man in the USA. Or the cutest one... I couldn't decide, punched in my face with his hazel eyes charm. And stylish hair... My head whirled with emotions.  
"Are you alright?" Asked Anthony immediately.

What could I reply?

"Mostly." I swallowed. "I had a first fast food in America today." I found a good explanation for my faint state. But it were them. Both of them.

What I'm going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3 - (Wet) Action! -

"But please daaaad..." I said in my language. No one needed to understand the words to guess what was going on.

Dad was evaluating Ian and Anthony with his harsh look he gives each and every candidate for my boyfriend I show him.

They both seemed to keep up pretty well under his crushing stare. Ian appeared to be even a bit cocky with his diamond eyes looking back with this honesty I don't see often. I figured he tends to show off more as he was a bit shorter. Honestly, shorter than what I accept in guys as a decent height. But I've checked that average height of men in USA was about an inch less than in my country! What a pity!

I shrugged my arms in a final try. Dad looked at his brother. My uncle was always more chilled out.

"Wait a minute..." Uncle got up from the chair. "I know you guys!" He turned to English. "I know you! My children showed me a few videos!" He tilted his head with a grin and approached the guys slowly. They looked a bit puzzled for a second. Then a nice conversation came out of: "These food battles! They're ridiculous! Where from do you take these ideas guys?!"

Uncle laughed like crazy and my dad just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Eddie, let the girl have some fun!"

After the all tension went away from my body, all the sudden I really felt like I won a lottery! Not only I was in the US of A but also I stumbled upon the two cutest and intelligent guys in California, or at least I thought so. I had a stupidest smile on my face when we were driving to the Smosh House as they called it... Or I called it. I don't remember. I was super nervous and happy. All in the same time.

"So, I hope that you can get into the role. We know it's crazy but nice that you liked the script..." Said Ian with this nice approach that I still couldn't get used to.

"Yeah... Thanks for trusting us. And having a cool uncle... Umm and your dad is cool too! In his own way..." Added Anthony, looking at the road. "We were looking for the right actress for about a week. Normally it's easier but I guess we needed a real foreigner." He laughed and Ian and I replied with a laugh.

That's right. I was supposed to play a foreigner.

And then it got really awkward. I had some experience in acting at school. Like about three pretty good roles. But this was different. Ian just raised his eyebrows when I opened my mouth with disbelief.

"But you didn't mention me falling into a pool!" I got really irate in the middle of shooting. Cameraman gave me a stare like I should've expected that and he has seen worse things... I wrinkled my face and took a deep breath.

"Guys, you are real jokers... But you should've asked if I can swim..." I honestly dreamed about some cooling down. I've been acting in the full Californian sun for two hours now.

"Shit..." Said Anthony showing his teeth. "We haven't thought about that. Can you?!" He asked serious and shy. At least he felt a bit guilty that they set me up into a scene I didn't know about!

"No!" I yelled.

"Hey guys, we have just an hour. Jerry and Allen will have to leave!" Said the guy who was the third director.

"Do we have an inflatable crocodile?" Shouted Anthony to the crew. They gave him a blank stare.  
"I have an idea!" Said Ian. I expected the worse.

"Are you ready?" He asked while I was awkwardly holding on his back. I felt so stupid. I clenched my hands and got goose bumps and suggestive feeling where sun couldn't reach. This was the first time I thought if they had girlfriends... They must had! Unless they were gay!

Ian helped me to fix my palms on his arms and I almost shivered. But I had to do this. I didn't care about thousands of people who'll see me on YouTube. I didn't even care that much about money!

Guys were happy with my acting and I thought the story was brilliant, up to an absurd. However, acting with two handsome men I just met and then being forced to ride on a back of one of them was a hazardous factor. Because I absolutely thought both of them were hot. I just couldn't decide which one was more. And they wanted to pay me!

"And... action!" Shouted Anthony.

Ian felt much stronger than he looked when he started running towards the pool. Once again I started enjoying man's muscles moving just next to my skin... However, it was faster than during our tryout. I started yelling: "But I'm not the duck! I'm not the duck!" With super exaggerated foreign accent. I was terrified, that wasn't acted!

We approached the edge of the pool and immediately I felt Ian losing his balance. He cursed and tried desperately to fix his position. Instinctively I squeezed his neck. I must had chocked him. The crew started shouting and we fell into the water.

Coldness hit me and I felt Ian pulling me down. I struggled to get to the surface. It wasn't a deep pool... I felt a strong pull and someone got me out, on the lawn. I was shivering for real.  
"Fuck! Fuck!" I heard Anthony's panicked voice.

Someone asked me if I was okay and covered me with a blanket. I only managed to nod and say "yes" in my mother tongue.

"Quickly! Put him there!" I saw Ian's legs dragged on the grass and red stains... I squinted... There was blood in the water. I felt sick and this time reality outgrew me.


	4. Chapter 4 - I can't believe it! -

"Oh god, oh god!" Anthony's voice was soaking with horror.

"Calm down! He's breathing!" Shouted the camera guy.

When I woke up after a nap I absolutely needed, a wave of terror poured into me so suddenly that it almost took my breath. I didn't move, letting the tension go away again, as I was returning to my senses... Jesus... It wasn't that bad? Was it? Dad will be mad... He must have called like million times by now! What time is it?! Memories of past events melted into one blur.

I could hear nervous discussion outside. I recognized Anthony's voice shouting something and the other director guy... Brown eyed people are supposed to be calm and warm but in this case the fatter man sounded like he was trying to console poor Anthony.

"Damn!" I raised myself from the bed and the room swirled like the last time.

"Whoa!" Said a voice next to me and I gasped for air. And squeaked.

"Fuck you Ian!„ Like I didn't know what to say. "Were you here all the time?!" I gave him a stare and realized that he was here, instead of lying in a hospital or something.

He looked down, timidly. That wasn't a reaction he expected from me.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" I covered my mouth and looked once again at a battered man. "I was afraid something really bad happened. I saw blood!"

"Luckily we took the piranhas out of the pool... If anyone should apologize, that would be me." He replied with quiet voice.

I stayed mute, examining his beaten up face. So that where the blood came from.

"Ten stitches." He mumbled. "I'm going to have a nice scar... Like a real gangsta..." He tried to be amusing but his eyes went dark blue. "I'm so sorry... I haven't thought that through too well! When I woke up I was so worried about you!"

"I was worried about you! But I can't say I'm not angry..." I made a sour face. "I agreed to your plan... So I guess no one is guiltier..." We sat in silence for about twenty seconds when I finally said, "And now the most serious question, have my dad called already? And will you be okay, Ian"

Ian straightened up and took a deep breath. "Well... When I was in the hospital and you were already sleeping here... Anthony felt super responsible and called your dad..."

I almost stopped breathing, anticipating the worst.

"...and told him that we're having a party tonight and you're staying at us! So you're staying here! You need to rest anyways." He smiled devilishly.

I froze.

"But...But...But how?" I felt like lying down on a pillow so I did it.

Ian's face went more serious." Okay... Here's what happened. Please... Don't get mad yet... You can leave any time you want. Anthony we'll drive you back."

"Speak..." I replied, gazing into these amazing blue eyes. I was close to falling asleep again.

"Anthony almost got a panic attack. He thought we're gonna have huge problems because your participation in the video is not that totally legal..."

I just rolled my eyes...

"So, what he told me: You looked very pale and puked. I was taken to a hospital and you stayed here with a doctor. He said you're going to be okay. Anthony called your dad. Someone picked up and then Anthony realized that your dad doesn't speak English that well. But it was your uncle speaking! Anthony told him the whole story... and you have the coolest or the most chilled out uncle ever. Apparently your dad drank too much beer... So you can stay here, just make one phone call to say you're okay."

"I can't believe it." Really, I felt like an idiot. Puking on their lawn was not in my plans.

"Me neither." He bended closer towards me. "I'm just happy you're alright..."

"I'm happy YOU'RE alright. More or less."

"The take came out great anyways... We're not so crappy actors after all! Personally, I think you came out better than me... " I smiled. "We have to collect some footage from today. Are you okay if we still use the pool scene?" He almost whispered.

"...why not? It probably shows very authentic emotions. Very naturally looking bloody scene..."  
He chuckled. All the sudden I had to ask.

"Ian?"

"Yes?"

"I know we don't know each other that well, really... But do you-"

"Oh, thanks god guys, you're both alright!" Shouted Anthony entering.


	5. Chapter 5 - Drunken Honesty -

"Ss-so I just slapped this guy's ass and we drove away!" I laughed hysterically while holding the glass of liquor. I was having a magnificent mood. I didn't know if it was being a guest in a Smosh House or just alcohol.

The party consisted just of very few people but it didn't destroy my mood!

Ian laughed, surprised by the end of one of my wacky real-life stories. He was on a buzz too, but I was quietly suspecting, guys are trying not to get more drunk than me. Just in case...For god's sake, I wasn't 21 yet!

"Really, Meg, you're an unusual person!" Said Ian. I tried to focus on his amazing eyes but it was too fucking hard by this point.

"I'm more amazed what happened today! I mean, really? You couldn't find a right actress in LA?" My voice cracked a bit, like I was an old alcohol addict.

"Sometimes it's worth to do crazy shit." Replied Ian and gave me another look. I'd get really shy if I was sober. "Like at least twelve times a day!" He took gulp of beer.

"Oh my god, guys. I was missing some alcohol! You know I can drink with no problem back in my country."

"I don't know, Meg, you're not havin any problems in USA either..." Commented Anthony, pretending he's concerned.

"Ha ha! I had the most stressful day and I'm on holidays! I'd go crazy without some booze! This is how you call it?" I was so bravely talkative but world was getting a little blurry. I tried to make a step towards guys and I swayed.

"We all need some antistress medicine..." Said Anthony quietly and took a shot of what I thought was Vodka. I hate Vodka!

I pointed at Ian while supporting myself on the wall. "I thought I killed you! That you fuckin drowned! I remember! I squeezed your neck while falling! I could've killed you!" I shouted seriously. As seriously as pissed drunk I was.

"Have I told you that your English is very impressive?" Started Ian seriously. His eyes were toned blue and he seemed pretty sober. Damn! "Actually, we had a bet with Anthony..."

I stared at the emo guy and he looked to the side as if searching for an invisible friend. His mouth was almost smiling, but tensed.

"I said that your English will be the same or better while drunk and he thought we're going to get a perfect Eastern European accent!" Finished Ian, while approaching me. "Guess who won?"

"I'm not from Eastern Europe!" I pushed my finger into Ian's chest. He got really flabbergasted.  
Anthony chuckled in his cute way. I felt like he thought me and Ian seem to be flirting. No way! Not yet!

"But you said you-"

"Eastern Europe starts from the east of my country" I poked Ian a few more times into his chest, emphasizing every word.

Anthony started laughing so hard, that he had to sit down. He was getting drunk as much as me!  
"I like you guys so much! I don't know if I wanna go back home..." I mumbled, taking yet another sip and barely noticing Ian holding my arm, as my body was slowly giving up on holding balance.  
"I wanna be an actress... Playing in movies..." I started fantasizing while being gently dragged onto the couch. "Shit... I can feel my wisdom tooth..." I said randomly.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Ian immediately

"Noooo... It just feels... Usually when I'm pissed drunk! Shitfaced! Is it how you call it? I wouldn't bare so much stinky shit on my face!...Ugh!" Ian burst with laugh.

My emo friend didn't stop giggling since my previous sentence. He was so overwhelmed by the good mood that he was crawling on the carpet, just next to my sofa. My sofa! His eyes squinted and he pulled a hood up his head, for some reason...

"Stop it! Just stop it!" He struggled with waves of laughter. "You're so funny! I haven't laughed like this for a while!"

I was in almost horizontal position by that time but I could still understand what was going on.  
"It's not me..." I replied with a serious and nostalgic face. "It's just Vodka..."

In this very moment Ian exploded with laugh and Anthony... He rolled up into a ball and covered his face. He started crying.

I was half conscious and half dazed, stretched on the sofa, enjoying alcoholic high. After a minute or two, Ian finally calmed down and managed to squeeze out a few words, giving me excited looks that I couldn't identify fully...

"Meg..." He caught his breath. "You're bigger than both of us..."

This statement woke me up abruptly and I sent Ian a stunned stare.

"And it's not because we're drunk. We've seen roughly edited footage... You got to keep it up girl!" He said absolutely seriously, with a calm voice. His blue eyes were soft but somehow almost pierced me with honesty.

Anthony just kept on giggling, slowly regaining power over his shivering body.

Suddenly, I stopped caring if the guys had girlfriends or not. This wasn't important.


	6. Chapter 6 - Gentle Men -

"Meg... Maggie..." It seemed that I've heard American version of my name. My body was still in a very numb, deep sleep. Head felt like swimming in an abyss of liquorish fantasies.

"Maggie!" A bit more nagging touch on my arm. A slight pulling occurring at a border of my senses...

"Mgbmghf..."

"Maggie please, my hand fell asleep. You're lying on me!"

"What!?" I rocketed up. My eyes wide open and closing immediately in the next second.

Whirling room, hangover. I plunged down and grabbed my head. Definitely it was a hangover...

A body somewhere close to me managed to move away. I just felt a suggestion of someone's close presence. But now the sofa was much more comfortable and still warm...

"Mbfff..." I said happily.

"Do you want a pillow?" A slight whisper was able to sneak into my half-dazed mind.

"Nbfmmm..."

"Okay..."

"...and I have to go now! You still have some time?!"

"Maggie..." Less nagging, more cautious voice woke me up after indefinite time. I felt so much better.

"Yyes?" I barely managed to squint. No it wasn't that much better. "Oh my gooood..." I moaned with a very thick Eastern European accent. It always happens when I'm really tired.

"Don't worry... We're not shooting today." Replied soft tone.

"Mhmm..." I raised my arm and looked at whoever was there.

"Anthony?"

"Yes, the one that wasn't drowning yesterday." He smiled in a way that almost made my heart pound in my hangovered chest.

"Oh my god... I'm completely..." My sleepy brain lost the right word in English. " I touched my forehead and he just gave me a warm look.

"It's okay. We're having a 'holiday day' today. We have more free time to do everything else than proving we're workaholics... Sorry... You need less talking today. Do you want some water?"

"Yes, please."

When Anthony was gone I tried to complete my memories from the last night. I felt a wave of panic when I reminded myself about "You're lying on me!" part. A moment of anxiety. And a relief. I was still wearing all my clothes. Except shoes... And it felt really uncomfortable. I slept on one of them... Great!

Anthony's face was a bit paler than I remembered from yesterday and his eyes were definitely a bit sore. I didn't even want to think how my face presented itself after a drinking night. What was worse, Anthony felt much more unfamiliar than Ian. Maybe because I made an unconscious attempt to suffocate Ian underwater, while Anthony was an unknown. But he had cool hair.

After a few more or less awkward minutes of casual conversation, I got to know from that charming guy that I can use the bathroom 'there' and I have some clothes I can wear 'here' and I can come for breakfast 'back there'. I thought I'm gonna get lost. In my country it's not common for most of people to live in big houses.

I was absolutely terrified with using that bathroom. Until this day, I'm not sure why. Maybe I got a water phobia. Maybe it was the fact that there was just one person in a house with me and it was a man. A hot man. I felt like slapping myself.

I put on obviously women's clothes that were pretty nice (except when I saw an unpacked pair of undies... and I felt really awkward). I decided not to ask about these clothes, however having new underwear was like a salvation.

Anthony was quiet in the kitchen area. The TV kept on murmuring some random noises which made me more self-confident. Hangover creped around my head.

"Hi." He said calmly. "I hope you feel better."

"Yes, thank you... I'm still having a headache." I replied with more neutral accent. I hated making English crippled. I looked at Anthony and tried not to sound like an idiot, despite that after last night I appeared to be a comedy genius for him. "I... Thank you for the breakfast... Oh shit!" I froze all the sudden. „I have to check my cell phone!"

While rushing back to the bedroom, Anthony touched my hand. "Wait! It's all set. Don't worry about your dad."

"What!?" I turned to him.

"I have to be in LA today anyway, so you'll get a ride." He smiled again but it was a weak grimace comparing to last night hysteria. We needed a nice, healthy, European breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7 - Brown-Eyed Charm -

"So, are you really famous?" I asked and took a bite of a sandwich that tasted like nothing back at home. Bread like a piece of cotton, but the rest pretty good.

"Well, it's all going better than we expected." He replied with a smile but also with a slight reverie. "When we saw millions of views on the Pokémon video... It struck me! It was awhile ago but we keep on developing."

I almost chocked. "Millions?! Millions of people will see me trying to suffocate and drown Ian?!"  
He smiled wider. "See! Ian was right! You're freakin talent."

I wasn't feeling talented in that moment but super-charmed by the man in front of me.

"I only knew Smosh is pretty popular... You never told me about millions..." I put the sandwich on a plate.

"You never asked." His face became very sneaky. I knew he's not such a sweet boy as he appeared at the first encounter. These warm eyes kept some dark secrets...

"Well, I don't care about number of views, but this changes everything... People will comment!"

"Oh yes!" He took a sip of organic apple juice. I knew that shit was expensive. "I wouldn't recommend reading YouTube comments for you. This is a savage world."

"I know..." I rolled my eyes.

We continued to chew on our thoughts and food when my mind finally managed to wake up from alcoholic marasmus. I coughed again, so hard that Anthony panicked for a second but I didn't need any help.

"Be careful... Really... calm down. Nothing to worry about." He said, giving me serious looks.

"Okay... I'm just..."

"I understand... Yesterday must have been like a pretty fucked up dream. But you agreed to trust us and it came out great! Ian will survive having a scar... I hope you want to watch the rough version after we eat?" His brown eyes made me drown into them. I barely managed to stop my brain from melting.

"Ehmm... Yes, yes! I hope I'm not causing too much trouble. I didn't expect to get pissed drunk as a sum up." I felt much more chilled out all the sudden. Anthony must had been aware of his charms but he wasn't insistent.

"Oh, come on!" He said it with a squeaky voice. "You're the star of the newest episode. You should seriously think about doing something on YouTube."

I grinned and gazed at him. "You're serious? You took a random girl off a mall and now I'm a prodigy? I just fool around! I knew my friends and family like it!"

He swallowed a piece of salad and grinned back. "We liked to fool around too!" He tilted his head. "But we've never stopped. You have to see what happens if you pull it a bit further... I'm serious."

I winced doubtfully and grabbed a juice glass tighter. He kept his calmly-honest eyes on. I liked it. "Wait... So you two are YouTube super stars-"

"Well, there are channels more popular than us, but I guess we're a bit..."

"And you have like hundreds of thousands of teenage fans, I assume. Like 13 year olds and older."  
Anthony crossed his arms. " Correct assumption."

"And I'm eating breakfast with one of the popular duo... How awesome is that?" I amazed myself with this revelation. And I didn't even try for this meeting.

"You tell me..."

Yes, definitely he smiles too charming.

We continued the conversation like I wasn't getting awkward in my pants. If they kept on ensuring me that I really needed to do something with my *talent*, I had to know more. How it could be, that after getting sober they still found me super funny? I only managed to calm down after yesterday's accident!

We watched the beta version of the newest episode and I got stunned by how good it came out, despite that nightmare that ended the filming. Anthony decided to keep a short scene where there was blood in the pool...

Their crazy duck -themed scenario somehow worked! And they acted brilliantly. And that foreign girl with accent thick as ten phone books! I was terrified with how well my role appeared. I was terrified with myself!

I didn't tell that to Anthony but deep inside I felt sure it will be a total shit. And that Smosh is random and mediocre comedy show. Although with super-hot guys. Enough to make all the teenage girls love it. With their vaginas.

And just when I was starting to feel comfortable with Anthony's presence, he kinda felt like moving a bit too close to me... While watching the latest video and a few of their other works. I held stiff and tried to control hormones buzzing in my brain. It was different than with Ian.

It started getting late and it was a long way ahead of us. I hoped Anthony's alcohol level dropped down enough and he won't be so suggestive during the drive. Really, my brain felt hot... I got into the car and took a look at the Smosh house. It seemed like I arrived here months ago!

"I have to call my dad..." I said, reaching for my phone.

"No need to do that." He replied firmly.

"Oh, come on! I know you talked to him, but I think he may expect me to be calling by now. I'm surprised he hasn't yet!"

He gave me a hot stare. "Maggie... I've had a long conversation with your dad when you were in the bathroom. Your uncle helped with translation... You got a pass not to be back home early tonight... Can I take you for coffee?"

"..."

"No, it's not a joke."


	8. Chapter 8 - Overreacting? -

I looked at him little amazed and some more terrified. I felt like my privacy was invaded, even though this kind of opportunity could happen to me one in a million. But I was already tired after yesterday's unfortunate events...

"Anthony... You can't be serious? How come my dad agreed? How..." I missed words in my mouth. I just kept on staring at his once joyful eyes. Now they became numb and dark. Like mine.

"Well... I feel it might have been a bit too much... He looked down and was too shy all the sudden. His wide cheeks wore a blush. More intense one than I'd expect. But I rarely ever blush.

"Anthony, we've spent some time together... But you started calling my dad more often than me. That's... a bit strange." I wrinkled my forehead and tried to make a stupid smile. But I knew my eyes were filled with a storm. He still looked super hot, even while filled in with shame.

He sighed and I thought I saw his hands shaking a bit.

"Maggie... I'm sorry." Another, deeper sigh. "We had a great time..." He raised his eyes on me and barely kept them fixed. "I shouldn't have but you have..." He stuttered. "I mean... We've met many people during video shoots and... I'd never expect someone like you..."

"Anthony, I get what's going on but... I felt overwhelmed." I said maybe a bit too harsh. But I can get angry easily. Presence of these two hot guys was keeping me calm. However, Anthony went too far.

"You have full right." Anthony let go the wheel. Thanks god the car wasn't running yet. "I... I..."

He blushed so much that I opened my mouth.

"Anthony, let me just call my dad. OK?" I said calmly, totally surprised by this sudden shyness attack. Anthony with his presence and witty comments would be the last person I'd expect to go so timid.

"But wait... Meg... Do you still consider going for a coffee? Is there someone waiting for you back in your country?" These words were barely spoken. With a big anxiety. Like he was fighting for a breath. I felt bad. I probably looked like close to going mad. I don't control my angry features well.

But how could he dare to plan my day?! I started getting too nervous myself so I opened the door and stepped out. Irritation started slowly going up my body.

"I've had very stressful day yesterday! I almost drowned! You've seen me! I loved shooting but..." I gasped. "I don't drink coffee." Which was true. I prefer tea. Coffee gives me anxiety.

"Maggie! Please! I'm sorry! We'll..." his voice stopped.

I looked away from my cell phone and froze. Anthony was sitting in the driver's chair, holding his chest and breathing abruptly. His eyes were slightly glazed. I forgot about making an investigating call. I turned back to the car. I couldn't believe that this was the same man I was talking to just a few seconds ago!

"Anthony!" I touched his arms, trying to get a response.

He looked weakly at me, but these eyes were numb and felt almost dead. Like he got possessed.

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes. "It's a panic attack..." He took an awkward breath with a visible effort. "It'll go away... Please, just leave me alone for a minute. I feel so stupid."

"But Anthony..." Anthony as I knew wasn't there anymore. He kept his eyes shut tight and his skin went so pale I started being REALLY concerned. "Are you sure?" I asked anxiously. "Maybe you need help?"

How could this be happening? The sun was shining so nicely in the perfectly blue skies. Normally, this kind of weather makes me euphoric. The heat was a bit too much, but man! Not even a cloud...

I checked back at the stressed out man. His breath seemed hard and full of effort. He was holding his stomach. This attack wasn't going anywhere. I didn't know much about this though...

"Hey! Anthony! Look at me!"

He opened his eyes for a few seconds and I knew I had to act. They were almost unconscious. I reached to his pockets and found the door key. Getting a grown man from a car was a bit harder. I thought maybe I should call for help but I wasn't sure. And there was no one around!

"Please Anthony. You have to go with me." I didn't even know if I'm doing the right thing.

I pulled his arm and got almost pushed to the ground. He was slim but heavy enough for a girl. And his limp body wasn't helping.

"Please... Wake up Anthony!" Just a few steps...

We struggled and after one more step he stood more firmly. We stopped at the door and he supported himself on the wall.

One neighbor showed up just at that time and kept on staring at us until we disappeared inside.

Anthony marched like a zombie to the sofa. I couldn't stand the sight of his pale face. Like a sheet of paper... This was a face of terror. I was still kinda angry. I gave him a short gaze. And went to the kitchen area, pretending that I want to get some water. I never trusted tap water though, not back in "Eastern" Europe, so I opened the fridge.

"I'm so sorry Maggie." I heard a weak voice. "This hasn't happened for months."

I entered back, holding a glass of juice.

"You've never harassed girl's father to let you date his daughter?" I tried to make a poor joke sound better.

Anthony hid his face in still pale and shaky hands. I could guess he couldn't speak again. I put the glass on the table and approached him. What the hell was going on? Was it so important to take me for a coffee? There so many beautiful girls around here! And I was from Europe!

As if hearing my thoughts, he tilted and laid down on the sofa.

"Hey, maybe I should call a doctor?" I said with shaky voice. That was much too much.

"I'm sorry Maggie. Just let me rest here. Take my phone and call Ian... Don't feel obliged to do anything..."

I sat down next to him and took his phone. His natural face colors started getting back. Man, he was still so hot! And now he was lying on a sofa... Defenseless... I awkwardly laid next to him and tried to hug. He tried to return me the hug, but his body felt so shaky. It made me feel so sad. Why this beautiful guy has to suffer?


	9. Chapter 9 - Evasion -

The rest of the day I remembered like a foggy dream...

Ian came back home... I don't even know how long after we started our 'napping session'. Truly, napping. I was already very tired with all the emotions and Anthony with his... well, emotions.

Ian must had been there for a while, before I heard voice saying it with a slight disapproval:

"I knew I can't leave you two alone! The fucking car with the doors wide open!"

I raised my head immediately and rocketed up to seat. I had enough of this circus! As they say in my country...

Anthony didn't move. I checked quickly... A short look let me know that he was breathing. He must have gone through a rough attack. This is why I stayed away from coffee... and chocolate, chocolate, only once in a while.

Ian just stood there quietly, examining me with his icy blue eyes. Blarg!

I must have said something appropriate, because he chuckled, gazed at sleeping Anthony and the next thing I remembered was...

"Wake up Meg!"

I yawned before barely opening one of my eyes. The car smelled with some air fresher, my not so fresh smell and Ian's deodorant. I quite liked it. But my eyes and brain didn't. I covered my mouth and curled up, as much as possible with a seatbelt clenching on me. There was a unexplainable sound off my mouth.

"Shit!" Said Ian and gave me a quick glance. "Maggie, are you going to puke? You've been sleeping quite calmly!"

I murmured with a doubt and took a deep breath... Bad idea, bad idea!

"Please, just not at the upholstery!" Explained Ian quickly and turned car ventilation to the maximum. I slowly stopped squeezing my mouth and relaxed a bit. I could not smell the awful 'Ian's Car Scent' anymore. Not so intensely at least.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled after a minute or two. "Some smells inside of cars or buses make me feel sick."

He giggled. I looked outside with more attention. It was still quite dark. A faint, pale light was gathering somewhere to the left of us.

"There is water to your left if you need a sip."

"Oh my god! Thank you!" I felt like a sip too much can make me sick again but I needed just a few drops.

"You were very brave yesterday." Started Ian after a longer moment of silence just slightly disturbed by weak radio music. I couldn't even recognize any melodies. He wanted to talk...

I didn't reply, so he took a deeper breath.

"Don't get me wrong... Well... I've already suggested you." I looked at him and our eyes met for half of a second. He had to look at the road. Traffic was low but I felt safer that he's avoiding staring at me. "Please, just let Anthony's problem stay his problem. No one more needs to know. No more than people who witnessed that already. More than he wished."

"Oh..." I blinked, coming back from spacing out. "Ian... How could I gossip about that?! He looked awful! But I WILL talk about our swimming pool... incident!"

"Oh... I have no problem with that!" He shrugged. "Just try not to make your dad and uncle more angry on us, than they already are..." He shook his head.

"I don't know what to think about... our adventure AFTER shooting the video."

Ian sighed.

Then I realized wipers are working and their monotone movement puts me into sleepy trance. I wriggled a bit and settled in a new position. My butt started hurting.

"Rain must be rare here..."

"As rare as attractive and smart Eastern European girls speaking fluent English."

I wanted to escape out of this car! Away from Ian and Anthony trying overeagerly date me!

The days were sunny and loooooooooooooong. I managed to see some more of Los Angeles and we stopped talking about my video adventure combined with Ian-bleeding-into-a-pool and Anthony- fainting-in-a-car combo. Checking out fun places was more entertaining than I expected. I stopped feeling totally alien. Just 50% alien instead.

While staring unwillingly at super fat or weird people in the sun-burned streets or at Wal-Mart I was losing my touch with reality. With a fact that there were two guys, or maybe just one that...

"Hey! We're going in!" My uncle called me to enter a theater. Well, it was an I MAX. And it was awesome! We were at a science center. I love science! I love walking around any kind of scientific displays, interactive or not.

We've seen so many exhibits already! Space shuttle... Well... Space shuttle, what's so interesting about it? Huh? Ha ha! I'm not a nature freak but I really enjoyed ecosystems exhibition instead of a space plane... I was still in awe, after all these experiences that a portion of Hubble Telescope cosmic sights in I MAX format completely failed to prepare me for another exhibit encounter.

"Hey..." Said a faint and smooth voice.

I forgot how to speak. A huge sight of a multicolor galaxy in a vast, black space projected a face of a tall man with emo hair and a funny nose...

I blinked. "Anthony?" I blinked again. I don't like being so much disturbed after an amazing show. Especially if it was scientific!

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled a bit but he wrinkled his forehead puzzled. I realized that my brain was too emotional to say these words in English. "I said, what are you doing here?"

"I was doing some business nearby and I thought I'll come to see how you're doin." Not even a stutter. He looked the same as on the day I saw him in that fast-food restaurant... Restaurant... huh.

"You came by to look at galaxies? No shit!" I checked where my family was. They saw Anthony and decided to keep away until... the situation is solved I guess...

"Maggie! I'm so sorry. But it was hard to forget about you."

"We've been sending messages to each other yesterday!"

He laughed so purely that I lost all my defenses all the sudden. He nodded.

"What's wrong with wanting to chat some more in reality? The premiere of the video is tonight! Not such a big format like here..." He looked around, but wasn't able to contain immense size of this place. "You helped us and much more... Will you let me show you even more of Los Angeles? "

I raised my arms. I was pretty much speechless.


	10. Chapter 10 - Lucky Dates?

"So, do you expect me to accept your behavior all the sudden?!" I finally pushed these words out of my mouth. I was feeling a buzz in my brain. Never drink alcohol during dates... Right...

We've been sightseeing some LA. I haven't thought this plastic city preserved any nice spots. But it did. I like deserts. I love sun. Somehow I got acceptance of my dad to go for another dating tour and at least views and food paid off. But not the date himself. I'd call myself an idiot if I hadn't experienced what I had with Anthony. I wasn't totally happy this guy was hitting on me so pretty much desperately... Not that much happy. I've met some pretty insistent boys, but never like this. Maybe because they had a little less cash... Ha!

"You're hard to impress..." He blinked to me and I though it's really cheesy.

A night before we've been messaging online but I only did it because of me acting in their video. I was feeling grateful and honored but I tried to stay non-emotional and talk only about facts. No questions, no feelings exposed. Nothing meaningful. I couldn't just cut them off like that. And I liked Ian. He wasn't so "annoying" and seemed much more chilled out.

"What do you want Anthony?" I asked giggling stupidly. "By the way, the food was great! Nice change from the fast food we've meet at the first time!"

"I was hoping you'll like it. I asked your family what you prefer." He just kept staring without a glimpse. I though he was the cutest stalker I've ever met.

"If I was sober, I'd curse really bad. But my English got worse!" I felt defeated... What could I do? Was so desperate or maybe I was playing inaccessible because this is how nature programmed us? I couldn't tell.

I looked again in his face and all the sudden my heart froze because I spotted this one new spark in his eyes. One moment changed his face beyond recognition.

"I love you..."

"Wha... What?!" I abruptly moved back in my chair. "What?!"

"I... love you." This was said with a calm and honest but tone but with slightly breaking voice. Anthony's brown eyes became a little darker. At least I was thinking so...

Geez... I hope he won't get another panic attack! That only conscious thought was able to hold up in my head. All the others went to hell. But I felt like getting a panic attack instead. I said something in my mother tongue and stated breathing abruptly. I closed my eyes.

"Meggie... I know that was too sudden but-"

"Just gimme a break Anthony..." I managed to put a sentence together. I looked around, trying to hang my eyes on something. The night was glistening with city lights and I noticed bored waiters walking around half-empty restaurant.

When I caught up my breath I said: "Anthony, I almost don't know you... you were pushy once and you didn't stop! I don't-"

"You're the sweetest girl I've ever met... I feel bad but you're leaving in a while... I screwed up good impression...like two days ago... so I hope you'll appreciate my honesty... Or at least Chinese food..."

I chuckled nervously.

"Well... The food is the best of I've eaten on both continents..." I smiled flabbergasted. I felt like in a dream. It must have been a shoot and we were making another awkward Smosh video. Yes...

"I like... I must say that I finally appreciate what you did. Anthony, but I'm leaving in three weeks... I'm getting you but... How can you be so sure? Do you really think this could go on?" I felt almost heartless.

The dreamish drama balloon around us popped. I jumped in my fancy chair when a hysterical woman showed up out of nowhere just next to our table. Just next to Anthony, to be precise. So they really are famous enough. I should have known.

She kept on squeaking and was speaking so fast that I couldn't tell apart words. Apparently she was so happy to spot Anthony in this restaurant. Wait...She was a waitress!

Anthony, taken off guard, put on his gentle smile very fast and took a writing pad and a pen from her shaky hands, answering questions popping out of his fan's mouth. I was... I was... Jealous? Huh?

Anthony's happy voice kept on saying things: "Oh, don't worry! I'm nervous too... Ha ha!... You remember that Pokémon video!? ... No problem!"

"Meggie?... Excuse me, Meggie!"

"Huh? What?" I spaced out so much that I almost forgot I'm on a date. It looked like it has ended.

The hysterical fan didn't seem to care if Anthony was on a date or not as well. She gave me a pretty excited look, at least it was very genuine, not like "I hate you because you're eating with Anthony, he's my boyfriend but he doesn't know yet!" She was just excited beyond belief and kinda reminded me of myself from a week ago.

"Sorry Meg..." He gave me an apologetic and shy smile. "I know this is odd enough but... could you make us a photo? It'll take just a second. "

Oh...

"Um... Sure!"

Hell, dating famous enough people requires some commitments. I was the luckiest one of the two girls here. I was loved and destined to live next to Anthony... But was I? I would leave this continent and go back to my "Eastern European" life pretty soon...


	11. Chapter 11 - Drunk and Baffled -

His hand felt so soft and it almost got me from spacing out on the soft carpet. This wasn't a date though. I took a deep breath while having a break in laugh and being pulled up. I saw Ian's face with this bad-ass scar going through his eyebrow, making him look even more bad-ass than his usual badassery! I chuckled and pointed at the amusing facial feature with my free hand. Anthony giggled and took a sip of Tequila. I smiled back and felt so loved and happy that it covered completely a tearing feeling of separation that would became true in less than two weeks. He noticed my face changing and rushed with almost a hug.

But I was completely distracted by the alcohol. "I swear Ian, you looked bad but now I feel proud I had to do with your scar!" I shouted oblivious to Anthony's touch and took another sip. Was that all? Getting pissed drunk while talking nonsense to the most fantastic guys I've ever known?

"I swear I thought I'd be arrested by now! I drink here more than at home!"

Ian made this mysterious gangsta-like smile towards me. It gave me shivers, even more than Anthony's looks.

"You're in the Smosh House, Maggie. It's a magical place..." He finished with a whisper and I laughed drunkenly.

My attention went back to a man holding me and I hugged in even more.

"I don't want this to end Anthony... I'll be regretting this romance forever if it ends like that. You've caused me more heartache than any other boy I dated back at the old continent..." I recited on one breath and saw Ian clearing his throat and getting up slowly, slightly swaying.

"I'll... I'll be going guys... The party is waiting... You take care. Take as much time as you need!" He gave me an empathic gaze. For some reason I knew Ian is my best friend, the closest person ever in non-sexual way.

So not only I've found love but I also found a friend. A double bonus! In a country that doesn't let me stay long...

I sighed and forgot about Ian, even though he felt dear to me as well.

I looked back in Anthony's hazel eyes, always full with humor and darkness in the same time. Forever.

"I'm drunk as fuck again!" I cried. "Because it's the only way to cope with this horrible vision. Why did you have to fall in love with a foreigner?!"

"Maggie..." He said not even slightly disturbed. He was actually smiling a little. Indeed.

"What?!"

"I was trying to tell you but you're just all into your emotions..."

"What then? I'm missing you already!"

"Well then, stop missing me because we're here and now..."

"For now..." I replied quietly and thought how big success was the last week's video. Duck joke made even my uncle crack up.

"I've done some research and... "

"And what?" I said staring again into these two warm eyes. I fixed a bit his messed hair, thinking this emo cut feels much nicer and thicker in my fingers than I expected.

"I either help you stay longer or I'm coming back with you." He didn't even blink in that very second.

I froze. Bad taste of dry wine covered my tongue and air felt thick with summer heat. My heart skipped a bit and my mouth must had been open for a couple of seconds.

A muted grunt came out of my throat as if it wasn't mine. I started lying down on the floor. He held me.

"I talked to Ian. He understands."

I blinked and gasped for air with question marks on my face.

"But your show." "But Smosh" "But fans" It all got crumbled up in my head and twisted my tongue.

"But you barely know me and know nothing about my country..." I squeaked finally.

"So I'll get to know it!" He replied much more self-confident. "I don't need a visa to stay there for three months. Pretty damn good offer comparing to USA. Huh?" He raised his eyebrows and I felt like drinking until passing out.


End file.
